


Mornings (Shadowhunters)

by Ariana_Nicole



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mornings, Multi, Shadowhunters - Freeform, institute, shadowhunter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 10:56:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11484921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariana_Nicole/pseuds/Ariana_Nicole
Summary: Ever wondered how a normal morning for a shadowhunter is? Well this is on a cool day for a shadowhunter. No problems, nothing. It explains each one from Clace to Sizzy and of course Malec.





	Mornings (Shadowhunters)

Morning's For the Shadowhunters The Institute It was a mildly warm, yet a cool October day. New York had its leaves all painted colors of oranges and reds and even some yellows. But the brightest redhead lay buried in between the white sheets. Her freckled nose buried into the comforter as the light trickled into her bedroom. She buried herself even more as it touched the tips green eyes. Clary hated the mornings. She always wanted to sleep in with the darkness. As she was a night owl. She heard the door slowly creak open. She thought it was Isabelle or Simon coming to bring her some breakfast. But then she felt a warm kiss drift upon her forehead. She turned upward to see her favorite golden eyes starting down at her. His blond hair strands slightly slacked over his face. He already had a smirk on his face. Typical Herondale. He went towards the window. "...hmmm...Jace....what are you doing here?" Clary grunted as she covered herself in sheets. "Waking you up" Jace popped off his lips as he flung open he curtains. Clary groaned. Jace turned to see the redhead completely submerged under the sheets. Jace rolled his eyes. He crossed his arms. Then he had an idea. A wicked smile grew on his face. "Oh how I wonder where Clary is?" He taunted as he shut the door.

\-----------------------------------

Magnus' loft A cool breeze brushed inside the room. Where two warm and hot bodies slept. They clung to each other. One snoring and the other one sniffling. Each one pressed against each other, sweat and all dropped down their bare naked skin. Alec squinted his eyes to look outside. He saw the light drifting in. The raven haired boy did not want to get up. He looked towards his boyfriend the see a handsome dark haired man with some glitter left in his hair cuddling him. He loved this feeling more than ever in the world. His boyfriend clinging onto him, like it was the last time they were gonna ever see each other. Although last night it sure felt that way....all night long. But that didn't matter as much as the mornings. Waking up to see his face. Alec smiled. There would be no distractions. No problems. For one moment in his life he felt safe. No one could hurt him or Magnus. Alec had also noticed that he had drooled a little. But when he looked a little closer.... Suddenly an alarm sprang them both out of their positions. Even Chairman Meow, who was in the next room, flung nine feet into the air. Alec and Magnus both brushed their eyes. "Would you turn that god forsaken thing off?!" Magnus demanded. Alec slammed the alarm clock so hard it almost smashed into a million pieces. "I'm sorry ba-" Alec was cut off. "It's alright Alexander, now come here" Magnus gestured as Alec leaned in for a kiss.

\-----------------------------------

Simon's Apartment (Idk why, I said this but I couldn't think of any other place so I just said Simon's apartment) Simon woke up in his bed. Everything was slightly blurry. Then he shook his head and he was alright. He looked out as the blaring sun rose from out of the sky. He then turned and stared at the ceiling. He closed his eyes He was alone. Ok he really wasn't alone because the women he loved was probably in the bathroom putting on tons of makeup, when really she was prettiest when she had none on. She was prettiest, when she hung tight on his arm in the mornings. Simon sighed. He thought she was in the bathroom. Then he smelled a faint burnt smell. It smelled a little grotesque. Then he realized were she was. He pulled on his boxers quickly and raced towards the kitchen. He slid into the kitchen and fell because of his socks. "Isabelle! What are you doing?" Simon huffed. "Oh hey baby, I thought I would cook my man some breakfast" She said. Simon looked up to see her in a bra and underwear, wearing his Star Wars shirt. Simon did admit that she looked sexy but it wasn't sexy when she was burning the food. He got up and scratched his head. "Do you want me to help with anything?" Simon asked worryingly. He had to do something so that she wouldn't burn the entire building down. "No...not much...just relax" She sighed about to add in some cilantro. Simon hated cilantro. Isabelle knew that but she wasn't thinking clearly. "No Isabelle!" He reached out and stopped her from her from putting in the cilantro. He was now right behind her, hugging her body. Simon decided to turn on the music and help his girlfriend out. The song was a new acoustic laid back single from his band. Isabelle starting humming as they both slowly danced together.

\----------------------------------

The end....


End file.
